Theta Sigma
by StatickMagick
Summary: The Doctor's Story  He decides to make some of those journeys that never happened. Life On Mars x over. Please R&R, I'd love to see what people think of this.
1. Chapter 1

**Theta Sigma**

The Doctor paced the lonely corridors of the TARDIS with no-one beside him. He had no motivation to travel any more. Martha had abandoned him, Jack had abandoned him, and thanks to another stupid ape, the Master had abandoned him. As he had suspected, the Face of Boe was wrong all along – 'you are not alone'. The Doctor had always been alone. He'd been called 'The Lonely God' for a reason.

Finally settling in the TARDIS console room on the makeshift springy chair, he kicked his feet up against the control panel, his red Converses leaning on the shelf under the monitor display. He stared into the void of the Gallifreyan text on the screen. If only it didn't mean 'everything's okay', because it wasn't. It never was, and it never will be.

_One more trip back to Earth?_, the Doctor pondered. All those journeys he had planned with Rose and Martha yet never turned out right, he could do them by himself. No, travelling wasn't the same without someone beside him, some stupid ape to show his skills and experience to. Like the time when he had planned to see Ian Dury in concert in 1979 with Rose oh so long ago. One century out wasn't a big deal, was it? Well, maybe if he went back to the right time, he could meet another useless human who didn't think him weird for liking Ian Dury. With that, he shuffled up and smashed a few buttons, yanked a few levers, whacked a bell with a hammer, not as animatedly as before, and the TARDIS geared up to shoot through the time vortex. The noises it produced sounded exhausted, like the TARDIS was suffering just like the Doctor had.

With a sharp jolt, the motion halted a few seconds later. Grabbing his coat which was hanging from one of the TARDIS buttresses, the Doctor paced through the doorway and into a not-so-brave not-so-new world. The TARDIS had parked in a narrow alleyway between two solid concrete-looking buildings, and as the Doctor stepped outside, shrugging his coat on, he gasped at the sudden realisation of the presence of a man leaning against the TARDIS. The man was tall, wide, smoking like a chimney and wearing a thick camel coat similar to the Doctor's.

"What's this, eh? Reject from the Beatles' prop store? Surprised you could fit in that poky thing," the man questioned with a distinct Manchester accent.

"Er, is this 1979?" the Doctor asked, not so sure of how to react to the man.

"Oh gawd, not another bleedin' creep who doesn't know whether he's coming or going. No, you're six years behind, sonny, it's 1973. You and my DI would get on like a house on fire."

"Well, in that case, take me to your leader," the Doctor grinned.

"You mean deputy," the man pointed out sharply. "This way," the man ushered the Doctor down the alleyway and into the light at the end.

"I'm the Doctor, so, what's your name and where'd you come from?" the Doctor asked as they walked.

"The name's DCI Gene Hunt from A-Division in Manchester."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2.**_

The Doctor and Gene took a steady pace down the avenue and across the road, discussing the music of 1973.

"I'm more of a Bowie man myself, but I tell you, if I hear any more from my DI about this Bolan guy…"

"I can see why he likes him. He was a legend. Bit like Ian Dury. And once again, I don't get to see him."

"You what?"

"Oh, er, nothing. Anyway…"

Faded in the distance, Gene and the Doctor's ears pricked up to the sound of a scream. A female scream. By instinct, the Doctor extended an arm towards Gene and grinned menacingly, like he always did when there was trouble ahead. Looking down to his hand, then up to Gene, expecting him to hold it.

"Get out, you fairy," he exclaimed. The Doctor yanked his hand back to his side and muttered under his breath, "and I've got so used to girls," before joining Gene as they both broke into a run down the roadway towards where the scream came from.

Ford Zephyr police cars and uniformed officers surrounded the scene of the crime. Gene held back while the Doctor delved in to find out more. A non-uniformed detective-type girl with short brown hair approached him.

"Excuse me sir, police cordon, I can't let you past."

"Erm… I'm with Gene, DCI Gene Hunt, he… er…" the Doctor stuttered, looking back to the disgruntled Gene for advice, but he stood back with his arms crossed. Peering over the girl's shoulder, the Doctor caught a glimpse of a girl led on the floor, dripping with blood and shaking like a leaf, surrounded by detectives.

"Annie, let him past," Gene's gruff voice said. With that, the girl stepped out of the Doctor's way, walking over to Gene. The Doctor scrambled past and headed towards the girl.

Annie whispered to Gene, but the Doctor was still in earshot. "Not like you to not be charging in like a bull in a china shop, sir."

"He knows what he's doing," Gene replied.

The Doctor crouched beside the girl, examining the wound on her shoulder, staining her long blonde hair with blood.

"W… wh… who're you?" the girl struggled to pronounce her words.

"I'm the Doctor. And I can help you. Please, can you tell me anything, like who did this to you?" The Doctor pulled a concerned yet sympathetic face.

"Nobody did. Wh… where am I?" The girl looked to the Doctor for advice, while the detectives backed off and left them together.

"You're in Manchester. So what happened to you then?"

"I… I… I had an accident. I… I was in the car… my car… hold on, where's my car?"

"That doesn't matter right now, just tell me what happened and I can help you." The Doctor came closer to her so that no-one could hear them.

"My… my mobile rang… I answered it… I know it's illegal but, I lost control… I swerved to avoid this, er, Cortina, on the wrong side of the road, and I ended up here. I… I don't even recognise this place."

"And, er, what year is it?"

"2005, of course," she replied.

Looking over his shoulder at the people surrounding them, the Doctor replied: "well you're a long way away from home, I can tell. No mobiles here. I, I don't know how, but you've had an accident and woken up here, thirty two years in the past. Now I can help you, but first I need to know your name."

"Rose. Rose Tyler."


End file.
